Silent Lips
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: UPDATE! CHAP 7! Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu.Kumohon kembalilah. Yemin, kyumin, yewook, kyuwook. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

*Silent Lips*

Di sebuah taman, tampaklah seorang namja bermata sipit sedang melukis sesosok yeoja imut berambut pirang panjang yang duduk terdiam di hadapannya. Namja itu tampak serius dalam melakukan kegiatannya, namun sesekali namja itu tampak tersenyum manis pada yeoja yang menjadi objek gambarnya. Merasa lukisannya telah sempurna, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah yeoja imut itu.

"Min-ah, kali ini aku melukismu lagi. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah merasa jenuh sedikit pun jika sedang melukismu." Namja bernama Kim Jongwoon atau biasa di panggil Yesung itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"…" tak ada sahutan dari yeoja itu. Mata foxy yeoja itu tampak sayu seakan tak ada tanda kehidupan yang terlukiskan di mata itu.

"Min-ah, kau ingat? Dulu sewaktu kecil kita sering bermain petak umpet di sini. Dan kau sering menangis jika kau kalah dariku." Yesung menautkan jarinya dengan jemari Sungmin

"…." Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan dari yeoja itu.

"Ah, sudah malam. Kajja, kita pulang Min-ah." Yesung berdiri lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membawanya ke sebuah kursi roda. Setelah meletakan tubuh Sungmin, Yesung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Chuuuuuu~

Yesung mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin lalu membelai lembut pipi itu. Yesung mulai mendorong kursi roda itu menuju mobilnya. Setelah mereka sampai di depan mobil Yesung, Yesung pun kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Diletakannya tubuh mungil itu di kursi penumpang dan dipangsangkannya sabuk pengaman untuk yeoja itu. Yesung asuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya perlahan.

~ at Yesung's apartement~

Kini Yesung terlihat sedang menggendong Sungmin menuju apartemen mereka. Dengan perlahan Yesung membawa Sungmin memasuki apartemen mewah mereka dan menidurkan Sungmin di kamarnya.

"Minnie-ah, kau lapar?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus rambut pirang panjang milik Sungmin.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap mata Yesung dengan tatapan sayu, dengan pelan Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Minnie, kau belum makan dari pagi. Makan sedikit saja, ne?"

Tanpa melihat respon yeoja itu, Yesung langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mulai memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan Sungmin, yeoja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, melibih cintanya pada nyawanya sendiri. Seusai memasak, Yesung membawa nampan berisi makanan itu, menuju kamar Sungmin. "Minnie-ah, ayo kita makan." Yesung meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil yang terletak di sebelan ranjang king size Sungmin. Yesung mengambil sepiring makanan dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin enggan membuka mulutnya, namun akhirnya yeoja itu luluh juga. Mereka pun makan dalam hening.

_Eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
>I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo<br>Eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji  
>Ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e <em>

Sebuah lagu mulai mengalun menandakan ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Yesung.

"Yeoboseo.. ah Teuki ahjumma. Ada apa?"

"Yesungie, bagaimana keadaan Minnie?"

"Masih seperti biasa ahjumma." Jawab Yesung dengan nada sedih.

"Ah, begitu ya? Andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, Minnie pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Jika ahjumma berjumpa dengan namja kurang ajar itu, pasti namja itu akan ahjumma bunuh."

"Sabar ahjumma.." Yesung hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan ibunya Sungmin. Dia jadi teringat tentang kejadian menakutkan itu, andai saja ia bisa menjaga Sungmin waktu itu, mungkin tidak akan seperti sekarang.

"Ah, ne. Yesungie, tolong jaga Minnie, ne? annyeong." Lee Teuk pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Yesung menyimpan ponselnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang sedang memainkan ujung piyamanya sambil membisu.

"Minnie, saatnya tidur jaljjayo." Yesung mengecup pelan kening Sungmin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun Sungmin menahan tang Yesung seakan tak membiarkan namja bermata sipit itu meninggalkanya. Yesung tersenyum dan membelai pelan pipi Sungmin. "Arraseo Min~ah, aku akan tidur disini." Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh mungil Sungmin. Saat Yesung sudah memejamkan matanya, tangan mungil Sungmin memeluk pinggang namja itu. "Mianhe." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin pun ikut terletap bersama Yesung.

*Silent Lips*

Matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam celah-celah jendela kamar Sungmin. Perlahan Yesung mulai membuka matanya. "Ah, sudah pa.. eh?" Yesung terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk Sungmin. Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Chuuuu~

Yesung mengecup lembut bibir cherry milik Sungmin. Hanya sebentar, dan tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. "Morning, nae princess."

Sungmin juga mulai membuka mata foxynya. Sungmin sesekali menguap tanpa suara, dan itu membuat Yesung gemas. Yesung mencubit pelan hidung mancung Sungmin. "Aigooo, kau benar-benar imut."

Yesung malangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuknya menyiapkan untuknya dan Sungmin.

~at Cho's Mansion~

"Tuan muda, kami masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan yeoja itu."

~BRAKK

Namja yang di panggil Tuan Muda itu, mengebrak meja kerjanya sambil menatap tajam si anak buah. "KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERGUNA! Hanya mencari seorang yeoja saja tidak becus!"

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda Cho."

"Cari lagi sampai ketemu!" bentak tuan muda Cho itu.

"Ba…baik." Anak buah pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja si tuan muda mereka.

"Lee Sungmin, lihat saja. Kau pasti tak akan bisa kabur lagi dariku." Desis namja berambut ikal itu.

*Silent Lips*

"Minnie, lihat itu! Banyak sekali bunga lilynya." Disinilah mereka, berada di sebuah kebun bunga yang terletak di tengah kota.

"…." Yeoja itu hanya diam sambil memandang sepasang anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di kebun itu.

Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sungmin, seketika senyum mulai terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Mereka terlihat seperti kita ya?"

Sungmin hanya menoleh sekilas sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Min, apa kau tak lelah diam terus seperti itu? Apa kau tak ingin tersenyum lagi? Apa kau tidak mau menikmati hari-harimu lagi?" tampak Yesung sedang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya. Yesung merasa sakit jika yeoja disebelahnya ini terus membisu seperti ini. Hanya satu harapan Yesung, dapat melihat yeoja ini kembali ceria.

TBC

Satu ff baru dari author. Revirw pleaseeee, demi kelanjutan ff ini. Don't be silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

*Prev Chapter*

"Min, apa kau tak lelah diam terus seperti itu? Apa kau tak ingin tersenyum lagi? Apa kau tidak mau menikmati hari-harimu lagi?" tampak Yesung sedang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya. Yesung merasa sakit jika yeoja disebelahnya ini terus membisu seperti ini. Hanya satu harapan Yesung, dapat melihat yeoja ini kembali ceria.

*End Prev Chapter*

Yesung terus memandangi wajah yeoja di sebelahnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya sakit, begitu sakit melihat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai terus membisu. Tanpa Yesung sadari, setetes cairan bening mulai meluncur membasahi pipinya diiringi suara isakkan pilu dari bibirnya. Yesung meremas kuat buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih. Sungmin yang mendengar suara isakkan, sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang sedaritadi memandanginya. Tangan mungil Sungmin mengusap perlahan pipi Yesung dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi namja bermata sipit itu. Bukannya hilang, malah airmata itu semakin deras keluar. Yesung menggenggam tangan mungil yang kini tengan mengelus pelan pipinya.

*Sungmin POV*

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara isakkan, aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara isakkan itu. Jujur, aku sakit melihat namja di sebelahku kini tengah menangisiku. Dengan perlahan kuusap pipinya, rasa sakit di hatiku semakin bertambah saat melihat air mata namja itu semakin deras. Ingin sekali kupeluk namja ini, namja yang selama ini aku cintai setulus hati. Namun, rasa bersalahku selalu saja menghalangiku. Aku merasa, diriku tak pantas berada di samping namja ini. Aku telah kotor, aku sangat menjijikkan. Ini semua gara-gara namja itu, namja yang hampir merampas harta berhargaku, jika saja namja di sebelahku terlambat datang menyelamatkanku. Dapat kurasakan tangan hangat Yesung tengah menggenggam erat tanganku, dan kulihat namja ini mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan wajah kami. Ia mengecup lembut bibirku, sangat lembut tanpa nafsu, namun hanya ada rasa cinta dan sedih yang sangat mendalam. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati rasa cinta yang tak mampu ia tuangkan dalam kata-kata. Dengan perlahan Yesung memindahkan bibirnya dan mendaratkannya di keningku. Setelah itu ia menatapku dalam, tatapan tajam yang begitu hangat. Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai namja ini, namun aku tak pantas baginya. Aku teringat akan seorang yeoja mungil yang sangat mencintai Yesung. Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook, sahabatku yang dulu sering menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Wookie sangat sempurna serta sangat pantas dengan Yesung. Aku rela Tuhan, jika mereka bersatu demi kebahagiaan Yesung.

"Wahhhhhh,,,,, Minnie eonnie dan Yesung oppa, kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya seorang Yeoja mungil yang tanpa sengaja melintas di kebun itu.

*End Sungmin POV*

"Ah Wookie, kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Yesung tersenyum ramah pada yeoja yang kini sedang tersenyum malu-malu di hadapannya ini.

"Aku sedang menunggu sepupuku. Dia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku ice cream." Ucap yeoja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Minnie eonnie, apa kabar? Kau semakin cantik saja eon." Wookie mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"….." tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir yeoja imut itu.

Wookie tersenyum getir melihat sahabatnya hanya membisu seperti mayat hidup itu. Wookie mengelus pipi Sungmin sambil tersenyum sedih.

Drrrrrttttt~ drrrrttttt~

Ponsel Wookie bergetar, dengan segera yeoja mungil itu merogoh tasnya.

"Yeoboseo? YA! Kau ini lama sekali dasar namja evil! Arraseo, aku kesana." Wookie meletakkan ponselnya.

"Ah, eonnie, oppa, aku pergi dulu ne. Sepupuku sudah menungguku."

"Ne, hati-hati." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Yeoja itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih setia berada di kebun kota itu.

~Di parkiran kebun~

"Ya! Kau lama sekali!" teriak seorang namja berambut ikal pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau yang lama dasar babbo!" yeoja itu juga tak mau kalah dengan namja yang berpredikat sebagai evil prince ini.

"Aish, terserah kau saja. Kita jadi pergi tidak, eoh?"

"Tentu saja Kyunnie, jangan lupa denga janjimu untuk mentraktirku."

Namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu hanya mendengus kesal, sambil berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

*Silent Lips*

~at Kim's mansion~

"Sudahlah Teuki, aku yakin Minnie pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu. Apalagi anakku Jongwoon selalu menjaganya." Tampak seorang yeoja cantik sedang menenangkan temannya yang sedang sedih memikirkan keadaan anaknya.

"Tapi Joongie, aku takut jika Minnie selamanya akan membisu seperti ini. Joongie, apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan namja itu?"

"Sudah Teuki, dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho. Dia salah satu rekan bisnis kita." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Joongie, aku ingin menghancurkan namja yang sudah merebut kebahagiaan anakku." Lee Teuk tampak begitu marah saat temannya memberitahukan keberadaan namja yang telah menyakiti anaknya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan idemu untuk mengahancurkan perusaan mereka, tapi aku akan tetap membantumu Teuki." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

"Gomawo Joongie. Kau memang teman terbaikku."

"Cheonman Teuki-ah. Kita kan sahabat selamanya."

~at Yesung's car~

Setelah merasa lelah terus-menerus terdiam di kebun, Yesung pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di dalam mobil Yesung.

"Min-ah, apa kau haus? Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream di kafe milik Donghae yang baru dibuka kemarin?"

Sungmin memang tak menjawab, namun dapat dilihat dari matanya, kalau yeoja itu sangat setuju dengan perkataan Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum, ia sangat btahu kalau yeoja imut ini begitu tergila-gila terhadap ice cream. Dengan perlahan Yesung melajukan mobilnya menuju kafe milik sahabatnya itu. Ya, Donghae adalah sahabat baik Yesung sejak SMA. Donghae dan adiknya Hyukjae begitu akrab dengan Sungmin dan Yesung. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung saja.

*Silent Lips*

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai itu. Yesung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memindahkannya ke kursi roda, lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

"Wahhhhh, YESUNGGGGGGG-HYUNNGGGG!" Suara cempreng Donghae mengelegar memenuhi kafe, hingga semua mata tertuju padanya. Karena malu, Donghae segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahahahaha, dasar ikan! Kau tidak pernah berubah, eoh?" ujar Yesung yang sukses dihadiahkan jitakkan si ikan di kepalanya.

"Aww, appo! Dasar babbo." Yesung mengelus pelan kepalannya.

"Salah sendiri Hyung mengataiku." Kini giliran Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa ini? Ah, ada Minnie noona." Ujar namja berambut pirang yang baru saja datang. Namja itu adalah adiknya Donghae, yaitu Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya ya, aku lupa. Anyyeong Minnie noona." Kini si ikan aka Donghae yang menyapa Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan kepala yeoja itu.

"…." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu.

"Noona kemari pasti mau makan ice cream jumbo dengan berbagai rasakan?" Donghae yang sudah sangat hafal dengan kesukaan Sungmin, dapat menebak apa tujuan Yesung dan Sungmin datang ke kafenya.

"Yap, kau benar ikan. Dan sekarang cepat buatkan ice cream yang enak untuk nae princess."

Mendengar ucapan Yesung sontak wajah Sungmin memerah. Namun tidak untuk Donghae, ia malah cemberut mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

"Ya! Seenaknya saja Hyung menyuruhku. Kalau Minnie noona yang nyuruh sih, aku rela-rela aja."

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Sedangkan di parkiran kafe, terlihat namja berambut ikal sedang menatap bosan kafe dihadapanya. "Kau yakin mau kemari, Wookie? Kafe ini sangat ramai, pasti akan sangat lama menunggu antriannya."

"Pokoknya aku tetap mau makan ice cream di kafe ini."

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah." Dengan langkah malas, Kyuhyun memasuki café itu.

*TBC*

Hohoho, update juga. Makasi untuk reviewnya, dan juga jangan bosan mereview ya. Karena review kalian akan membangkitkan semangat author untuk menulis kelanjutanya. Gomawo, dan maaf karena gak bisa balas review kalian. Oh ya, kalian mau fic ini akhirnya Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwokk atau yang lainnya? Tolong dijawab, ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

*Prev Chapter*

"Ya! Seenaknya saja Hyung menyuruhku. Kalau Minnie noona yang nyuruh sih, aku rela-rela aja."

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Sedangkan di parkiran kafe, terlihat namja berambut ikal sedang menatap bosan kafe dihadapanya. "Kau yakin mau kemari, Wookie? Kafe ini sangat ramai, pasti akan sangat lama menunggu antriannya."

"Pokoknya aku tetap mau makan ice cream di kafe ini."

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah." Dengan langkah malas, Kyuhyun memasuki café itu.

*End Prev Chapter*

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe tersebut dengan malas. Benar apa kata Kyuhyun, kafe itu sangat ramai. Kyuhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kafe itu, hingga matanya menangkap sesosok temannya. "Hei, ikan!"

Donghae yang merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Ya! Dasar evil, mau apa kau kemari, eoh?"

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara bass seorang namja. Walau kini ia membelakangi namja itu, namun Sungmin sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tangan mungil Sungmin bergerak menyentuh ujung kemeja Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Yesung yang merasa kemejanya tertarik pun sontak menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Ada apa, Minnie?" Yesung mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin.

"….." Sungmin tak menjawab, namun seluruh tubuhnya kini telah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Yesung mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin.

"Ah, Yesung-oppa. Sedang apa di sini?" suara seorang yeoja yang tak asing terdengar menyapa Yesung.

"Wookie-ah,, aku ke sini hanya menemani Mi….." Yesung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sesosok namja tinggi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Ryeowook. Kini Yesung mengetahui apa penyebab Sungmin tampak begitu ketakutan, ternyata ada namja itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yesung saat itu, dengan langkah cepat Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah baju namja berambut ikal itu. Kyuhyun yang terkejut ketika Yesung tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya hanya mampu terdiam. "Kau! DASAR BRENGSEK!" dengan beringas Yesung langsung meninju rahang Kyuhyun hingga namja itu tersungkur di lantai.

"Ya! Hentikan, apa-apaan kalian ini, eoh?" Eunhyuk berusaha melerai kedua namja itu.

"KAU! MAU APA KAU KEMARI, EOH? DASAR MEMUAKKAN!" Yesung berniat meninju kembali tubuh namja yang telah tersungkur itu. Tak ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sadar, bahwa sangat wajar jika Yesung kini sangat membencinya. Ia pasrah jika harus mati di tangan namja bermata sipit itu.

"Hajar saja aku, hyung! Habisi saja aku jika kau mau!" Kyuhyun menatap nanar namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Maka aku akan menghabisimu CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Cu….kup Yesungie." Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan Yesung yang kini telah siap menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Mi..minnie.. kau bicara?" Yesung melepas kerah baju Kyuhyun, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sesosok yeoja berambut pirang.

"Mi..nnie." ujar Kyuhyun lirih saat mendengar suara lembut seorang yeoja yang sangat ia hafal.

.

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Suara itu, suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, tapi sayang sekali. Mungkin kini yeoja itu sangat membenciku. Bagaimana bisa dulu aku hampir memperkosanya? Setan apa yang merasukiku sampai-sampai aku tega menodai orang yang amat sangat aku cintai. Aku memang namja brengsek, hanya karena aku cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Yesung-hyung, tega-teganya aku menodai yeoja polos itu. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Yeoja yang kini terduduk diam di kursi rodanya. Yeoja itu kini tengah menatap sambil menggenggam tangan namja bermata sipit yang berada di hadapannya. Sakit sekali melihat keadaannya sekarang, dulu dia adalah sosok yeoja yang amat sangat ceria dan polos. Namun, karena kebodohanku kini ia menjadi yeoja tanpa kehidupan. Dapat kulihat kini mata foxy sayunya tengah menatapku dengan tatapan takut. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku, berharap ia mau membalas senyumanku. Namun, tak ada respon dari yeoja itu.

*End Kyuhyun POV*

"Minnie, ayo kita pulang saja." Yesung mulai menjalankan kursi roda Sungmin menuju parkiran kafe.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap nanar punggung Yesung dan Sungmin yang mulai menjauh. Jujur, Kyuhyun masih mencintai mantan yeojachingunya itu. Ia akui, ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu. Andai waktu bisa diulang, begitulah apa yang ada di pikiran namja berambut ikal itu.

.

.

.

*Silent Lips*

"Minnie, maafkan aku ya? Seandainya saja aku tidak mengajakmu ke kafe itu, pasti hal ini…" perkataan Yesung terpotong saat Sungmin menatap matanya lembut.

"Gwaenchana Sungie~ah." Suara Sungmin begitu pelan hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Gomawo." Yesung mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin lalu mengacak pelan rambut yeoja itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Yesung, jujur Sungmin begitu menyukai apapun perlakuan namja bermata sipit itu. Sejenak Sungmin bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi."

Yesung berkata sambil menatap langit-langit apartemennya. "Kumohon,, jangan pernah membuatku takut lagi. Kau menyiksaku min, aku takut jika kau tak bicara lagi. Aku benar-benar….. takut." Pandangan mata Yesung tampak menerawang. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah pada namja bermata sipit itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tega menyakiti perasaan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tangan mungil Sungmin mulai merengkuh pinggang namja bermata sipit itu. Dipeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik. "Mianhe.." lirih Sungmin.

.

.

~at Cho's Mansion

"Minnie, mianhe! Jeongmal…. Hiks….. Mianhe!" Tampak seorang namja tengah terbaring di lantai kamarnya sambil memegang selembar foto yeoja. Suara isakkan pilu namja itu memenuhi seluruh sudut kamarnya. "Minnie, mianhe. Maafkan aku, jebal. MINNIE, SARANGHAE!" Namja itu terlihat seperti namja yang sudah tidak waras. "Hahahaha, baiklah Minnie, jika kau tak mau memaafkanku, maka aku akan….. menghancurkan penghalang kita. Aku tahu, kau tak mau memaafkanku karena dia. Karena Yesung-hyung." Seringaian mulai tercetak di wajah tampan namja berambut ikal itu, seringaian yang menghapuskan tangis pilu namja itu.

~Sementara itu, di luar kamar Kyuhyun.~

"Kyunnie, buka pintunya chagi." Cho Heechul terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun yang tadi pulang dengan mata yang sembab, lalu Kyuhyun yang mengunci dirinya di kamar dan sekarang suara isakkan pilu Kyuhyun mulai berganti dengan tawa yang menakutkan. "Chullie, tenanglah." Kini Cho Hanggeng berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tampak begitu gusar.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Hannie? Aish, pasti yeoja itu yang membuat Kyu seperti ini. Apa perlu kita menyeret anak Teuki itu kemari dan menikahkannya dengan Kyu agar Kyu tidak bersikap seperti orang ganggua jiwa lagi."

"Chullie, kita tak bisa memaksakkan kehendak kita pada Sungmin."

"Ta…pi Hannie."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" Hanggeng meranhgkul istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Hanggeng tak mau jika istrinya terus berpikiran untuk memaksa Sungmin untuk menikahi Kyu.

.

.

.

*TBC*

Miann lama updatenya karena author sibuk belajar untuk UTS. *plak

Mav juga gak bisa balas review kalian.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

.

.

.

*Prev Chapter*

"Chullie, kita tak bisa memaksakkan kehendak kita pada Sungmin."

"Ta…pi Hannie."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" Hanggeng meranhgkul istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Hanggeng tak mau jika istrinya terus berpikiran untuk memaksa Sungmin untuk menikahi Kyu.

*End Prev Chapter*

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Cahayanya mulai menyusup ke dalam sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa serba biru. Penghuni kamar itu menggeliat tak nyaman di lantai kamarnya. Ia masih terlalu malas untuk mengawali harinya.

"Kyunniee,, bangun nak.. Aigoooo! Kyunnie, kenapa kau tidur di lantai?" ujar Heechul yang baru saja memasuki kamar putra semata wayangnya. Heechul terdiam saat melihat wajah anaknya begitu tersiksa bahkan dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun. Dengan perlhan Heechul mengusap pelan pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang ternodai dengan jejak airmata yang telah mengering. "Kyuhh,,, eomma tak sanggup melihatmu begini, changi." Bisik Heechul pelan. "Eomma, ingin kau bahagia. Tak peduli dengan kesalahan yang kau perbuat dulu. Sampai kapanpun kau anak eomma."

"Ungghh.." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan saat dirinya merasakan pipinya sedang dielus seseorang. "Minnie,, kau kah itu? Jika itu kau, kumohon teruslah seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya, ia masih terlalu lelah untuk terjaga. Airmata Heechul tak dapat terbendung lagi, ia sakit jika terus melihat anaknya diliputi rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung ada batasnya. "Kyuu,, ini eomma changi." Lirih Heechul. Heechul berdiri dan beranjak ke kasur king size Kyuhyun lalu mengambil selimutnya. Dengan perlahan Heechul menyelimuti tubuh kurus putranya. "Eomma akan membahagiakanmua. Eomma janji." Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun, namun siapa sangka, sebuah rencana telah tercatat di otak Heechul.

.

.

~At Lee's Mansion~

"M…minnie? Kau bicara?" dengan langkah cepat, Teuki langsung memeluk anaknya. "Aigo Minnie,,, akhirnya nak.. Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Eomma, ses…ssakkk." Lirih Sungmin efek dari pelukan erat Teuki.

"Ah,, mian chagiyaa. Eomma terlalu senang." Teuki segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Yesungie. Berkat kau Sungmin mau bicara lagi." Teuki menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yesung sambil tak henti-hentinya membungkuk.

"Ahh,, itu.." Yesung hany salah tingkah menanggapiu perlakuan eomma dari yeoja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Syukurlah kau telah kembali seperti dulu Minnie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan kepala yeoja berambut pirang itu.

"Mianhe sudah membuat eomma dan Jae ahjumma khawatir."

"Gwaenchana Chagiyaa.." Teuki benar-benar senang melihat anaknya bisa tersenyum dan bicara lagi.

"Eomma, aku rindu sekali dengan appa dan Yunho ahjussi. Mereka dimana?"

"Oh,, appamu dan Yunnie sedang berada di Amerika mengurus perusahaan." Jawab Jae sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

~Drrt drttttt

Ponsel Teuki bergetar, dan dengan cepat Teuki menjawab panggilannya, "Yeoboseyo?"

"Teuki, aku mau bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Chullie. Kutunggu kau di Kona Beans jam 10 padi ini." Dan Heechul pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? YA!" Teuki kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan seorang Cho Heechul atau dikenal sebagai eomma dari namja yang telah menyakiti anaknya.

"Dari siapa, Teuki?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Minnie, Yesungie, kami pergi dulu ne?" dengan cepat Teuki menarik tangan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan anak mereka.

"Yesungie, perasaanku tidak enak." Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, namun ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Minnie, tanang saja. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu. Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cram?"

"Ah, ayooo. Tapi kau yang teraktir ya?"

"Ne, chagiya."

.

.

~At Ice Cream counter~

"Min,, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Aku mau ice cream strawberry jumbo." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hahaha, ne. kau tunggu disini saja ya. Soalnya antriannya panjang sekali." Ujar Yesung sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju antrian.

"Hah, cuaca yang cerah." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari counter ice cream itu.

"Memang cerah." Jawab seorang namja yang tiba-tiba membekap mulut Sungmin.

"Hmmphhhh." Sungmin meronta-ronta namun sayang, kesadarannya mulai menipis akibat dari obat bius yang dibubuhkan pada sapu tangan yang kini digunakan seorang namja kurus untuk membekap mulut Sungmin.

"Min, aku mendapatkanmu sekarang." Seringaian mulai tercetak di wajah tampan namja berambut ikal itu. Dengan cepat namja itu menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

"Min, maaf menunggu la… Min, Min? Sungmin! Ya, LEE SUNGMIN?" rasa cemas langsung menggerogoti hati Yesung saat dirinya tak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun. "Min, dimana kau? Tunggu dulu.. CHO KYUHYUN!" Yesung langsung berlari menuju mobilnya saat mengetahui siapa kira-kira yang menyebabkan Sungmin menghilang.

~At Kona Beans~

"Aku mau menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun." Ujar seorang yeoja cantik terhadap dua yeoja di hadapannya.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah menjodohkan Sungmin dengan anakmu yang berengsek itu."

"Kau, apa kau tak tahu bahwa anakku seperti orang gila karena anakmu!" Heechul tidak terima jika anaknya dihina seperti itu oleh mantan sahabatnya Teuki.

"Dan anakmu sangat hebat, karenanya anakku seperti mayat hidup selama 1 tahun!" Teuki juga tidak terima anaknya dihina seperti itu.

"Kalian berdua hentikan, apa kalian tak malu diperhatikan orang-orang?" Jaejoong berusaha melerai kedua temannya itu.

"Pokoknya, aku mau Sungmin menikah dengan anakku."

"Kau.. dasar.." Teuki berniat membalas Heechul jika saja Jaejoong tak menghentikannya.

"Maafkan aku Chullie. Tapi, Sungmin akan menikah dengan anakku, Jong Woon."

"Aish, dasar kalian keras kepala!" dengan cepat Heechul meninggalkan Kona Beans. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Ia tak habis pikir, sebenci itukah kedua sahabatnya itu pada anaknya?

.

.

~At Cho's Villa~

"Kau adalah milikku Min." dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Min, aku tak akan melepasmu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mengejarmu hingga kau kembali ke pelukkan-ku. Namun, jika kau masih tidak menerimaku, bukankah lebih baik kita bersatu di dunia lain? Aku akan mengajakmu ke surga, agar disana kau bisa menerimaku." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, mengahapus jarak di antara mereka. Hingga bibir Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir itu, walau tak ada respon dari Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eungghh." Sungmin melenguh pelan, ia sudah mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat bius itu. "Hmmphh." Sungmin terkejut saat mendapati bibirnya tengah di penjarakan oleh namja berambut ikal yang kini tengan menciumnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terjungkal ke belakang. "K….kau! apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau sudah bangun, nae princess?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"J…jangan mendekat atau aku akan teriak!" Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya terhalang oleh dinding.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu, tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan menolongmu."

"Kyu… Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Aku tidak macam-macam padamu, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku. Itu saja." Kini Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin hingga Sungmin terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu, LEPAS…." Kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat dirinya merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat diiringi isakkan pilu.

"Mian..he Minnie. Jeongmal mianheyo." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"K..kyu…" Sungmin sedikit iba dengan namja yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Min, aku rela mati asal kau memaafkanku. Jebal min.. aku, aku tak sanggup jika terus kau benci seperti ini." Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu lagi memendung perasaanya, runtuh sudah topeng ketegarannya. Di hadapan yeoja ini, Kyuhyun seakan hanyalah sosok lemah yang tak berdaya sama sekali.

.

.

*TBC*

Hah,,, mian law masih pendek. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaaaaaaaaa…


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

*Prev Chapter*

"K..kyu…" Sungmin sedikit iba dengan namja yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Min, aku rela mati asal kau memaafkanku. Jebal min.. aku, aku tak sanggup jika terus kau benci seperti ini." Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu lagi memendung perasaanya, runtuh sudah topeng ketegarannya. Di hadapan yeoja ini, Kyuhyun seakan hanyalah sosok lemah yang tak berdaya sama sekali.

*End Prev Chapter*

.

.

.

.

"Min, mianhe.. jeongmal mianheyo." Cairan bening mulai meluncur membasahi kedua belah pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasakan bahunya mulai basah pun merasa semakin iba pada namja yang dulu pernah mengisi harinya. "U…uljima Kyu…." Bisik Sungmin seraya megelus pelan bahu namja berambut ikal tersebut. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap kedua bola mata foxy yang selalu menghantuinya. "Min, apa kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan sambil menampilkan wajau ragu, "Umm, aku belum memaafkanmu sepenuhnya. Hanya saja, berhenti bersikap cengeng seperti ini."

"Jadi, kau belum memaafkanku?" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sendu ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun, seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah menyeramkan. Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Min, jika kau tak memaafkanku, tak apa. Tapi, yang jelas aku akan membuatmu mau tak mau harus menikah denganku." Sungmin yang merasa adanya perubahan pada sikap Kyuhyun, mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di pinggangnya. "K..kyu lepas!" Sungmin semakin takut saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik tubuhnya semakin erat. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik Sungmin. Dilumatnya kasar bibir tersebut, menghiraukan isakkan yang mulai meluncur dari pemilik bibir plum itu. "K..kyu.. hmmph!" Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, namun apa daya? Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin liar, ciumannya merembet ke leher mulus Sungmin. Mencium daerah sensitif Sungmin. Sungmin menangis semakin kuat, saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka paksa kancing bajunya. "Kyu..hiks…. jebal…. Jangan lakukan ini!" mohon Sungmin. Tinggal satu kancing lagi yang belum terbuka, saat jemari Kyuhyun akan membuka kancing itu, tiba-tiba…

BRAKKKK~

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras, berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. "KAU! BRENGSEK!" seorang namja berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, dan menarik kerah baju namja berambut ikal itu. "Belum puaskah kau? Apa kau mau KUBUNUH, HAH?" dengan sekali tinju, namja bermata sipit itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, "Darimana kau tahu keberadaanku?" tanyanya sinis pada namja bermata sipit yang tak lain adalah Yesung.

"KAU TAK PERLU TAHU!" Yesung kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar, namun gerakan Yesung lebih cepat sehingga tubuh kurus Kyuhyun membentur tembok karena tendangan dari Yesung. Saat Yesung akan kembali melancarkan tinjunya, suara isakka seseorang berhasil mengubah emosinya menjadi rasa cemas yang sangat luar biasa. "Mi..minnie?" dengan cepat Yesung menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di atas ranjang, dibalutnya tubuh Sungmin dengan jaket hitam tebal miliknya. "Hiks…. Sungie, aku takut." Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung sambil menangis meraung-raung. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Ul..jima, min. Sekarang sudah tak apa-apa. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka, tampak seorang namja berambut ikal kini sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan langkah gontai namja itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang kini sedang memeluk Sungmin.

~At Yesung's apartement~

"Min, makanlah dulu. Jangan diam terus, nanti kau sakit." Yesung kini tampak begitu khawatir, sejak kejadian tadi siang, Sungmin sama sekali tak mau bicara lagi. Yesung takut, jika Sungmin kembali tak mau bicara. Dengan lembut Yesung menyentuh pipi Sungmin, didekatkannya wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menghapu jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajahnya dan Sungmin. Dikecupnya pelan bibir plum Sungmin, sesekali dilumatnya lembut. "Min, saranghaeyo…." Bisik Yesung disela-sela ciumannya.

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin, seakan berhentyi berdetak. Apa ia salah dengar? Yesung menyatakan perasaanya? Airmata turun dari persembunyiannya, meluncur membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin. "Na….do.." Yesung yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin pun tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Yesung pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Sungmin. "Nah,, kajja kita makan. Aku sudah lapar Minnie.." Yesung bersikap manja sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya.

"Aigo,, Sungie lucu deh." Sungmin mulai melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Ia memutuskan tak mau terlalu lama shock yang mengakibatkan namja bermata sipit yang kini berada di sampingnya itu merasa bersalah.

"Tapi masi lebih lucu kamu." Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju dapur.

~At Cho's Mansion~  
>Kring…kringgggg~<p>

Telepon rumah kediaman keluarga Cho mulai berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. "Yeoboseyo?" Heecul menjawab teleponnya.

"Apa benar ini adalah rumah dari Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, saya ibunya. Ada apa dengan anak saya?" perasaan Sungmin menjadi tak enak saat mendengar suara sirine mulai terdengar dari seberang teleponnya.

"Anak anda kecelakaan. Kini ia sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit Seoul. Anak anda sekarat nyonya."

Plukk~

Ganggang telepon terjatuh dari tangan Heechul, bersamaa dengan tubuh Heechul yang beringsut ke lantai.

"ANDWEEEE! KYUUUU!" Heechul berteriak keras sambil terburu-buru masuk ke ruang kerja suaminya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu?" tanya hanggeng saat melihat wajah shock istrinya.

"Han….. KYU..kyu kecelakaan!"

"MWO?"

~At Seoul International Hospital~

"Ah, Chullie ahjumma, Han Ahjussi." Sapa Ryeowook pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit.

"Di mana Kyu, Wookie?" Tanya Heechul cemas.

"Dia sedang berada di ruang operasi ahjumma."

"Tenangkan dirimu Chullie." Sahut Hanggeng seraya memeluk Heechul yang kini mulai menangis.

"Hiks… Kyu…"

Seorang namja paruh baya berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi. Hanggeng yang melihat namja itu, langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?"

"Anak anda mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya. Kemungkinan dia akan amnesia." Jawab dokter itu.

"Am..nesia?" Heechul langsung pingsan ketika mendengar perkataan dokter.

"Chullie! Ya! Sadarlah!" Hanggeng menepuk-nepuk pipi Heechul, berharap istrinya akan segera sadar.

.

.

"Kyu, sadarlah.." disinilah Wookie sekarang. Di sebuah ruang rawat VVIP, sambil menggenggam tangan sepupunya yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak 3 jam yang lalu. "Kyu, kau tidak kasihan dengan eommamu? Di sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini Kyu." Dipandangnya wajah damai Kyuhyun, Wookie akui bahwa sepupunya itu begitu tampan. Sangat tampan malahan, namun ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa sampai sekarang sepupunya tidak memiliki pacar. Dielusnya pelan wajah Kyuhyun, "Hei, aku baru sadar kau lebih tampan dari Yesung oppa."

Tangan Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak menandakan ia akan segera sadar. Ryeowook yang melihat sepupunya pun, langsung tersenyum senang. "Kyu, kau sadar?"

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan, sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. Saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang tak dikenalnya duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tanganya, Kyuhyun mulai bersuara. "Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

*TBC*

UPDATE juga akhirnya! *Tumpengan* Mian ya masih pendek…. Hehehe. O y, jangan lupa review. Law gak review, ff ini gak akan berlanjut.*Plak

REVIEW

P

L

E

A

S

E


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

*Prev Chapter*

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan, sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. Saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang tak dikenalnya duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya, Kyuhyun mulai bersuara. "Siapa kau?"

*End Prev Chapter*

"K..kyu, apa maksudmu? Ini aku Wookie sepupumu." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Aku siapa? Dimana ini?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"Ja…jangan bilang kau.. Hilang ingatan." Lirih Wookie.

"Ada apa Woo… KYU! Kau sudah sadar nak?" Hangeng dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hei, jangan bercanda Kyu. Itu tidak lucu." Ujar Hangeng sambil menatap khawatir anaknya.

Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu Hangeng sambil berkata lirih, "Han ahjussi, Kyu… Hilang ingatan."

"MWO! Ya! Jangan bercanda." Ucap Hangeng tak percaya.

"Kalian siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Hangeng dan Ryeowook.

"Aku panggil dokter." Ujar Ryeowook sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Chullie tak akan suka hal ini." Gumam Hangeng.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Dimana aku? Siapa aku? Kulihat sekelilingku, nampak begitu asing bagiku. Kutatap ahjussi yang kini berada di sebelah ranjangku. Dia mengaku sebagai appaku. Apa itu benar? Lalu yeoja tadi yang bernama Ryeowook, mengaku sebagai sepupuku. Hah, otakku terasa kosong. Namun, kenapa aku merasa merindukan seseorang? Mataku seperti melihat sesosok bayangan seorang yeoja mungil. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengingat siapa yeoja itu. Apa dia orang yang berarti bagiku? Kenapa hatiku sakit saat memikirkan yeoja yang tak dikenal itu?

*End Kyuhyun POV*

~At Yesung's Apartement~

"Minnie, kau sedang apa?" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang.

"Sungie~ kau mengagetkanku. Aku sedang masak. Apa kau tak lihat?" Sungmin menpouty imut bibirnya.

"Minnie, jangan kau pouty bibirmu, atau kumakan kau."

"Ya! Mesum. Siapa yang mengajarimu eoh?"

"Hyukkie." Jawab Yesung enteng.

"Aish dasar monyet jelek." Ucap Sungmin penuh emosi.

"Jangan marah, kau malah terlihat makin imut."

"Dasar gombal. Kali ini kau pasti belajar dari Hae kan?"

"Haha, kau tau saja."

"Yesungie, perasaanku gak enak." Sungmin tampak berpikir sambil memotong sayur, namun… "AKH!" tanpa sengaja Sungmin mengiris jari telunjuknya.

"Gwaenchana?" Yesung menghisap pelan jemari Sungmin.

"Perasaanku tak enak, ada apa ini?" gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Gwaenchana Minnie? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" ucap Yesung seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"A..aniyo, gwaenchana."

Drrrrrrttttt~ Drrrrrrrrrrtttttt

Ponsel Sungmin mulai bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dengan cepat Sungmin merogoh saku celananya dan menekan tombol terima di ponsenya. "Yeoboseo Wookie.."

"Eonnie.. Hiks, aku.. Hiks." Ryewook mulai terisak ketika suara lembut Sungmin mulai terdengar.

"Uljima Wookie. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kyu.. sepupuku eon."

Deg~ Jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti ketika mendengar nama itu, nama orang yang dibencinya.

"Tenanglah, ada apa dengan Kyu?"

"Kyu kecelakaan dan sekarang h..hilang ingatan." Suara Ryeowook bergetar menahan tangisnya yang semakin pecah.

"M..MWO!" seketika tubuh Sungmin melemas mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Tubuh Sungmin mulai merosot perlahan. Tanpa disadari airmatanya mulai menetes perlahan dan ponselnya pun telah lepas dari genggamannya.

"Eon? Minnie~eon?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan Sungmin masih berada di tempatnya, namun tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Yesung yang melihat keadaan Sungmin pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Uljima, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"H..hiks, Kyu..Kyu." Sungmin semakin terisak ketika menyebut nama Kyu. Jujur, Sungmin takut.. Takut jika Kyuhyun lupa padanya. Aneh memang, sampai sekarang Sungmin tak bisa memahami perasaannya. Trauma yang menguasai dirinya mampu menutup hati seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu?" terselip rasa cemas di hati Yesung ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Dia kecelakaan dan dia hilang inga.." Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong seiring dengan mulai menghilangnya kesadaran Sungmin. Ia pingsan, Sungmin tak kuat menampung rasa takut dan bersalahnya. Namun di atas rasa takut dan bersalah, ada sebuah perasaan yang tak disadarinya.. 'Cinta' yang terhalang trauma.

"Minnie! Ya! Sadarlah Chagi!" Yesung panik melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin dan dipindahkannya ke kamar.

~At Seoul Internasional Hospital~

Hening~

Kyuhyun tak berminat berbicara apapun dengan yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya. Dirinya sibuk dengan memori-memori yang mulai berputar di otaknya.

*Flashback*

"Kyuuuu, ayo kejar aku!" teriak seorang yeoja imut sambil berlari menghidar dari kejaran seorang namja berambut ikal di belakangnya.

"Ya! Berhentilah chagi.. Aku capek." Namja itu berhenti berlari sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon oak.

Sang Yeoja mendengus kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kau tidak asyik Kyu." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah namja berambut ikal itu.

Grepp~

"Kena kau chagi." Ucap namja itu seraya memeluk pinggang yeoja imut itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Kau curang." Protes Yeoja itu sambil mempouty bibir mungilnya.

Cup~

Namja itu mengecup pelan bibir si yeoja yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu.

"Kyu, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara seorang yeoja berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

*End Flashback*

"Kyu, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara seorang yeoja berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh perlahan, mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika melihat sosok mungil yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Annyeong Kyuh.. hyun." Yeoja itu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau menghantui pikiranku. Aku bingung! Cepat katakan siapa kau?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"Kyu, ini Sungmin~eonnie." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook langsung menundukan kepalanya takut.

"A..aku Lee Sungmin."

"Aku bukan bertanya siapa namamu. Aku bertanya siapa kau dalam hidupku?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap sendu Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimanapun tak mungkin jika dia bilang bahwa Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, dikecupnya pelan bibir mungil Sungmin.

Diam~

Sungmin hanya terdiam, dirinya sama sekali tak berontak ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Terselip rasa rindu di hati Sungmin. Bagi Sungmin inilah sosok Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu, sosok yang lembut. Bukan sosok yang terobsesi akan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, tanpa disadari setetes airmata turun membasahi pipi kurus Kyuhyun. Kacau, begitulah gambaran suasana hati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini. Sepertinya takdir kini tengah mempermainkan hati keduanya.

.

.

TBC

Aigooooo,, mian lama bgt updatenya. Hehehe semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca dan mereview ff ini. *bow

REVIEW PLEASE AGAR AUTHOR SEMANGAT MELANJUTKAN FF INI. KALO GAK AD YANG REVIEW FF INI AKAN DIHENTIKAN SAJA. Sekian dan terima kasih *dilempar sendal ama reader*


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Lips

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Cast : - Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook

Park Jung Soo (Lee Teuk) as Sungmin's mother

Kim Youngwoon (Lee Kangin) as Sungmin's father

Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul) as Kyuhyun's mother

Tan Hangkyung (Cho Hanggeng) as Kyuhyun's father

Kim Jaejoong as Yesung's mother

Jung Yunho as Yesung's father

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And another cast

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Abal, Typos.

Pair: Yemin, Kyumin, Yewook, Kyuwook and another pair

Summary: Walau engkau enggan membuka bibir mungilmu, namun itu tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahmu. Aku merindukan dirimu, sangat merindukan dirimu. Kumohon kembalilah…..

*Prev Chapter*

Sungmin hanya terdiam, dirinya sama sekali tak berontak ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Terselip rasa rindu di hati Sungmin. Bagi Sungmin inilah sosok Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu, sosok yang lembut. Bukan sosok yang terobsesi akan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, tanpa disadari setetes airmata turun membasahi pipi kurus Kyuhyun. Kacau, begitulah gambaran suasana hati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini. Sepertinya takdir kini tengah mempermainkan hati keduanya.

*End Chapter*

Grep~

Tampak seorang namja bermata sipit menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan benci.

"S..sungie." Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Yesung.

"Kau pikir jika kau lupa ingatan, maka aku akan memaafkanmu? Cih, jangan mimpi kau." Ucap Yesung sambil menahan amarahnya yang semakin membuncah. Bagaimana dia tak marah melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh orang yang paling dibencinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung bingung. "Apa salahku padamu?"

"Cih, berpura-pura tak tahu. Dasar iblis." Yesung berjalan keluar ruang rawat Kyuhyun seraya menarik paksa Sungmin.

"Sungiee, lepaskan aku. Sakit!" ujar Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung.

Yesung tak berniat menjawab, dia terus menari Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat ini Yesung sedang dikuasai oleh amarah dan kebencian.

"Hiks.. appo." Isak Sungmin menahan perih di tangannya akibat tarikan Yesung.

Akhirnya Yesung tersadar akibat suara isakkan Sungmin, "G..gwenchana? Mianhe." Sesal Yesung. Yesung pun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang namja berambut ikal kini tengah menatap pasangan yang sedang berpelukan. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam sakit yang tiba-tiba melanda hatinya. "Apa hubungan Sungmin dan namja itu?" gumam namja berambut ikal itu.

"Kyu.." seorang yeoja mungil menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, aku ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, "Aku ini kenapa? Siapa Lee Sungmin dan namja itu?"

Ryeowook menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "Err, aku juga tak tahu tentang masa lalu kalian. Hanya saja setahuku, kau terobsesi dengan yeoja itu."

"Oh.." lirih Kyuhyun.

~HanChul Side~

"Ayolah Chullie, jangan melamun terus." Bujuk Hangeng pada istrinya.

"Hannie… kasian anak kita." Lirih Heechul.

"Aku paham, hanya saja jangan menyiksa dirimu Chullie." Ucap Hangeng seraya mengelus kepala Heechul.

"Hiks…. Aku umma yang tak berguna, tidak bisa membahagiakan anakku."isak Heechul.

Chuu~

Hangeng mengecup pelan bibir Heechul untuk menenangkan istrinya. "Shh, tenanglah Chullie."

"Ne,, Hannie."

.

.

"Min, kenapa kau melamun terus? Hah, bagaimana kalau kita ke café si duo hyperaktif saja?"

"…" Sungmin tak menjawab, dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terbang entah kemana.

Yesung mendesah pelan seraya menjalankan mobilnya menuju café HaeHyuk Brother.

~At Café~

"MINNIE NOONAKU!" teriak Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Hae, apa kabar?" sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee, aku baik-baik saja. Aku kangen suara noona." Donghae menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan punggung Donghae.

"Hai Minnie-noona." Sapa Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga Hyukkie."

"Ya! Ikan amis, jangan kotori baju Minnie-noona dengan airmatamu itu." Omel Eunhyuk sambil menarik baju Donghae.

"YA! Monkey! Kau sirik sekali eoh?"

"Kalian ini berisik!"ujar Yesung seraya menjewer kedua telinga dongsaengnya itu.

"Appo hyung~" rengek Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menahan tangan Yesung, "Sudahlah Sungi, lepaskan mereka."

"Aish, kali ini kalian selamat." Yesung pun melepaskan telinga duo hyperaktive itu.

"Gomawo Minnie-noona. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, noona boleh memesan ice cream sebanyak yang noona mau dan gratis." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Mata Sungmin berbinar senang, "Jinjja?"

"Ne Minnie-noonaku." Jawab Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Sungmin kembali ceria. Yah, setidaknya kini ia berhasil membuat Sungmin melupakan namja brengsek itu.

"Lihat saja, aku tak akan menyerahkan Sungmin." Gumam Yesung.

~At Lee Mansion~

"Teuki, kudengar bocah itu hilang ingatan." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyesap pelan tehnya.

"Hah, bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu namja gila itu tak akan mengganggu anakku lagi." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Benar juga. Ah, bagaimana jika pernikahan Yesung dan Sungmin kita majukan saja?" usul Jaejoong.

Leeteuk tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Baiklah. Kita majukan pernikahan mereka. Minggu depan kita nikahkan mereka di Prancis."

"Ide yang bagus."

Drrrrrrrtttttt~

Ponsel Leeteuk bergetar, dengan cepat ia membuka pesan yang masuk.

'Kau puas sekarang, hah! Kau memang wanita iblis. Tak kasihankah kau pada anakku? Sudah cukup dia tersiksa karena annakmu itu!'

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sinis membaca pesan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Cih, evil itu berani-beraninya menyalahkan putriku."

"Dari Heechul?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, siapa lagi selain dia."

'Ya! Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan seolah-olah anakku yang bersalah! Itu karma untuk anakmu yang brengsek itu.'

Leeteuk tersenyum puas setelah membalas pesan dari mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Teuki, jangan terlalu kasar pada Chullie. Aku kasihan juga melihat dia."

"Ya! Joongie, kau ini berpihak pada siapa?" omel Leeteuk.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Jujur, aku sebenarnya tak memihak." Sahutnya pelan

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Aish, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi risau begini?

Kusentuh pelan dadaku, kupejamkan erat kedua mataku. Berusaha menyelami hatiku. Walau otakku tak mengingat apa-apa, tapi aku yakin hatiku mengingat semuanya.

"Lee Sungmin." Aku bergumam pelan sambil terus berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"_Kau! Kau berselingkuh dengan Yesung-hyung, eoh?"_

"_Andwe Kyu, jebal hiks.. Andwe!"_

"_Kau akan menjadi milikku!"_

"_Kau! Dasar IBLIS!"_

"_CIH! Kalian memuakkan!"_

"_KAU YANG MEMUAKKAN!"_

"_Hiks..hiks."_

Deg~

Tubuhku menegang ketika sepotong memori terlintas di kepalaku. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di masa laluku? Antara aku, Sungmin dan namja yang bernama Yesung itu. Sepertinya masa laluku begitu rumit. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sungmin dan Yesung berselingkuh? Dan aku hampir mem..perkosa Sungmin. Aish! Aku benar-benar pusing. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi.

*End Kyuhyun POV*

TBC

Update juga akhirnya. *tumpengan*

Aigooo, mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau review. *ngarep*

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE don't be silent.


End file.
